The online, collaborative sharing of documents is typically provided by a network-based file-sharing computer system that allows multiple users to access and edit the files. Generally, documents are created and edited by a specific type of native application, such as a word processor or spreadsheet application. However, online or networked implementations of spreadsheets generally limit collaborative functionality, reducing the usefulness of the spreadsheet to a group of users.